


A Final Sceptre, A Lasting Crown

by RaeC



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-26
Updated: 2002-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeC/pseuds/RaeC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Livia's Ray Bradbury story challenge.  Thanks to my sis for looking this over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Final Sceptre, A Lasting Crown

## A Final Sceptre, A Lasting Crown

by RaeC

<http://www.squidge.org/~raec>

* * *

A Final Sceptre, A Lasting Crown 

An excerpt from the Unauthorized Biography of Lex Luthor 

...They say in the waning days of Mr. Luthor's life, he spent his time in a small town in Kansas. The former President of the United States and former CEO of LexCorp, the world's largest employer, spent his last days in a coffee shop in the center of town, speaking to no one. He simply sat and waited according to the staff. He ordered a latte' that sat untouched at his elbow, his walking stick leaning against the table, great coat thrown carelessly over the back of a chair, with his coffee growing colder by the hour as he stared out the window. 

Whomever the person was that Mr. Luthor waited for never arrived and he died quietly one October evening at the castle in Smallville, Kansas at the age of 86. Mr. Luthor is survived by his daughter Lena Knox and his grandchildren, Julian and Lillian. 

In a surprise development, the family fortune and business was left to a Mr. Clark Kent. All that is known about the man was that at one time Mr. Kent lived in Smallville with his parents on the family farm before moving to Metropolis to attend the University and became a correspondent for the Daily Planet. According to reports, Mr. Kent made Mr. Luthor's life quiet difficult during his time as an investigative journalist. Five years after his arrival at the Daily Planet, Mr. Kent suddenly disappeared and hasn't been heard from since. All attempts to locate him have failed. It seems Mr. Luthor was the last person alive who might know Mr. Kent's whereabouts. 

There are rumors that bad blood had existed between the two men, but no one knows why nor why Mr. Luthor would leave his company to a virtual unknown. The company is currently being run by Julian Luthor, Mr. Luthor's grandson, until the courts can verify the whereabouts of Mr. Kent. 

In one final twist to the complex story that was Lex Luthor, on the day of his funeral, many people, including the President and several foreign dignitaries, reported seeing Superman fly overhead. Superman has also been spotted at various intervals through the past months standing vigil at the gravesite. When asked, Superman said he was saying goodbye to an old friend. 

According to the caretaker, Superman left a laurel leaf crown atop the head stone and a pool stick resting by his side. To this date, the laurel survives. 

\--The End-- 


End file.
